


Can Never Be (Sources)

by musicnerd



Series: Can Never Be [2]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicnerd/pseuds/musicnerd
Summary: Just a map for the world that this fic takes place in.





	Can Never Be (Sources)

 

 

Here's a reference map, just in case you ever get confused about the geography.

 Sidenote: the city Aydindril on the map was renamed Alicante for the purpose of maintaining Shadowhunters lore.


End file.
